Maleficium
by Frawley
Summary: Some time after Buffy's resurrection, and after the casting of a powerful spell by Willow, an ancient cleric comes to Sunnydale in search of what he sees as malevolent witches. His goal – the continuation of a witch hunt carried out over hundreds of yea
1. Teaser

Title: Maleficium   
Author: Frawley   
Date: 24th September 2001. 

Category: Script Format, Post-Resurrection, Season Six.   
Spoilers: Minor, but up till and including "The Gift". 

Summary: Some time after Buffy's resurrection, and after the casting of a powerful spell by Willow (in "Schism", though it's not necessary to have read that fic to understand "Maleficium"), an ancient cleric comes to Sunnydale in search of what he sees as malevolent witches. His goal – the continuation of a witch hunt carried out over hundreds of years, the end result being dozens of dead witches – with Willow and Tara next on the list. 

Comments: Written as the script of a possible Buffy episode. Inspired by the work of the REAL Mutant Enemy staff, and the thoughtful posting of shooting scripts by the team at The Buffy Shooting Script Site (http://www.mustreadtv.com/buffyscripts/). May that site rest in peace. 

"Maleficium" is not a sequel to "Schism", my first BtVS fic in script format, but it is an extension of sorts. You don't need to have read the prior work to understand it, although some of the events of "Maleficium" are foreshadowed in my first piece. Some interesting bits of research (or incredibly dull, depending on your definition of "interesting"): Maleficium was indeed the medieval term for malevolent magic (actually, all magic was considered malevolent and evil, stemming from the Devil himself). The character Grillandus is based – in name only – on demonologist Paulus Grillandus, an Italian inquisitor who wrote in the sixteenth century. Father LeVack is named after modern author Brian Levack, whose text The Witch-Hunt in Early Modern Europe was extremely helpful in research on the topic. Again, this is simply the source of the name – it's not intended to reflect upon the character of the actual Brian Levack. The Malleus Maleficarum was an inquisitors handbook of sorts, featuring questions that should be posed to an accused witch during his or her trial and questioning (and, likely, torture). The result of this "guide book" and its leading, biased questions were a stream of similar answers from persons entirely separate from one another – giving credence to the actual existence of witches and covens in the middle ages. These strikingly similar confessions – brought about by Malleus Maleficarum – led to the deaths of thousands of innocents, the majority of them women. Finally, King James of Scotland & England did in fact write several important tracts, including the interesting work Daemonologie. If you're a history buff, it's worth a read – although the dialect is a bit tricky. 

Disclaimer: Joss owns most of it, I lay claim to the scraps. FOX can sod off. 

*** FANFICTION.NET UPDATE: "Maleficium" was originally scripted over the summer of 2001 and finished up in September... at which time it was posted on my website (http://frawley.cjb.net). I wrote it in part because I was inspired by the Buffy Shooting Script Site, for at the time I hadn't seen but a few of the episodes prior to season five and was thus reading all the scripts I could find, and also because I really wanted to see some standalone episodes with Buffy alive again. So I wrote "Schism", "Maleficium", and "Tainted Love" as loosely related possible six season scripts. "Schism" and Maleficium" were finished at roughly the same time, in fact "Maleficium" was written because I had scenes I couldn't use in "Schism" and they started to become a tale of their own. "Tainted Love" was written for other reasons, but only the first three acts were finished over the summer. The final act was finished in early January 2001 (about the time of this posting) and will hopefully be online soon. 

At this point these fics might seem a little AU, but they are't too far gone from the course of the season. I haven't updated them at all just to "mesh", I really don't like altering works from their original form in that way. So yeah, my addiction comment was already in the teaser long before I'd heard of "Wrecked". Xander and Anya are alright - though Xander is a bit worried about the wedding. Willow & Tara are very much together. And B/S are still a pair, but not "together" in the Smashed sense, or even the Once More, With Feeling sense. It's never really brought up though... so I don't think it hurts anything. 

As mentioned this isn't a sequel to "Schism"... or it's a sequel that's not a sequel. Or something. It takes place sometime in the near future after it... but my little cliffhanger ending from that fic is never resolved. Simply because I really wanted to leave it open ended, and because that was the one element I knew would be AU. 

/RAMBLE MODE OFF. That's it, I'm done with the long-winded intro. Oh wait. A ** HUGE** THANKS!!! to all those leaving feedback, via mail, ff.net, or the atbvsc newsgroup. 

* * *

**MALEFICIUM – by Frawley**

* * *

  
TEASER 

INT. BRONZE – NIGHT 

Welcome once again to the Bronze. 

Mellow rock music pumps in the background – no one's on stage, it's merely the sound system tonight. Running the show is a lone DJ, on whom we open. He's got a small TURNTABLE and a STACK OF RECORDS that looks pretty thin. As he moves to switch tracks (and yes, this is vinyl we're talking about, a real turntable, although this kid looks anything but "oldschool") he knocks them onto the floor and quickly dives down after them. From DJ klutz we move onto the dance floor. 

ANGLE DOWN from above onto the mass of SHIMMYING, GYRATING bodies on the dance floor. At least one or two are looking horribly out of place – is that dancing or convulsing? Unfortunately, it's dancing. Even more unfortunately, one of these rhythm victims is XANDER. 

ON XANDER for just a second now, as he makes his exit. He had been dancing solo, or better yet, with whoever came along – a mass communal dance. Ritual. Reminiscent of jumping around a bunch of flames crying war chants and shaking spears. Well maybe not so much the spears… 

All this in just a few seconds, and now we're on WILLOW and TARA. They're dancing together, obviously into each other. A bomb could go off, they'd still be in each other's eyes. 

CLOSE ON the two of them now, to illustrate this. 

Only the music changes, and the moment is lost. Over the P.A. we hear: 

D.J.   
Let's pick it up a little shall we? 

As the obligatory hard rock anthem sets in, Tara cuts out with a yell that comes out as more of a whisper over the noise of the crowd and the music. 

TARA   
I'll be with the gang. 

And she exits, weaving and bobbing through the packed dance floor, only we don't follow her, we remain with Willow, who is taking a page from Xander's book and dancing with anyone around. 

ON WILLOW for a bit as she dances. This is a genuine moment of FUN. In capitals. 

WIDEN and retreat back to find Tara. She's found Xander, Anya, and Buffy grouped around a table with DRINKS. No notion as to what – lets leave Spike as poster boy for bad influences. Just assume cold and wet. 

XANDER   
She just keeps going. 

CUT TO Willow quickly, for just a second. 

And we're back. 

TARA   
My feet feel like they're still   
going. 

XANDER   
Anyone else picturing   
the Energizer Bunny on   
the dance floor? 

ANYA   
Don't say such a thing!   
It's bad enough, rabbits,   
with the teeth and the eyes…   
but that battery bunny?   
It won't stop. It's like   
a Terminator Bunny.   
(shudders)   
And don't get me   
started on those bludgeons   
it carries. 

BUFFY   
His drum sticks?   
I don't think they'd   
make good weapons.   
Not blunt enough to be   
that sort of object. 

XANDER   
Sharpen them and you've   
got pointy stakes. 

BUFFY   
I'm down with those. 

She smiles, and they all check out the dance floor again. Willow is lost in the crowd. 

XANDER   
Now that rabbits are forgotten- 

ANYA   
Hey! 

XANDER   
Sorry. Hard to forget   
when I remind. Got it.   
Anyhow, who's up for a   
change of scenery? 

BUFFY   
I dunno… 

TARA   
I'm game but… 

BUFFY   
Willow seems pretty into it. 

CUT TO: 

Willow, who's completely into it. Only as soon as we hear Buffy finish her sentence Will seems to have picked up on it, despite being thirty or so feet away. 

From the group's P.O.V. we watch Willow work her way through the crowd. She arrives at the table with a healthy coat of sweat. 

WILLOW   
Wow. 

XANDER   
Danced out? 

WILLOW   
I'm good. It's nice   
to get a healthy dose of   
normality now and then. 

BUFFY   
I'm definitely enjoying the   
normality of now. 

WILLOW   
(with a slight pout)   
But you want to leave? 

XANDER   
There had been some discussion   
of scenery changing. Though for   
the record, I was vehemently set   
against any such action. 

BUFFY   
Uh-huh. Way to stick to your guns. 

TARA   
I think everyone's looking for something   
a little more relaxed.   
You ok with that sweetie? 

WILLOW   
So long as we stick together   
for a bit. Fun shouldn't   
have to go home so early.   
Let it stay out just a bit   
longer. 

ANYA   
So then.   
Destination? 

BUFFY   
Huh? 

ANYA   
Where are we going? 

BUFFY   
Coffee? 

WILLOW   
Coffee's good. 

XANDER   
It is. Very.   
Did I just say that?   
I definitely need caffeine.   
Sweet, nourishing caffeine –   
So less dangerous than other   
addictive drugs. I mean- 

And we're rising, and exiting, as Xander finishes his rambling. 

EXT. BRONZE – NIGHT 

ANGLE DOWN from the rooftop across from the Bronze, taking in the exit and the alley where Spike and Buffy had their first confrontation back in "School Hard". 

CLOSE ON the door. It SWINGS OPEN, and the Scoobies file out. Anya, Xander, Willow, Tara, Buffy brings up the rear. 

ON BUFFY who glances side to side. Stealthy. Slayer instincts, despite no noticeable danger. 

XANDER   
Java Hut? 

ANYA   
You lead, I follow. 

BUFFY   
Sounds good to me.   
Java Hut, I mean. 

ANYA   
Sounds like they'd have coffee. 

WILLOW   
And possibly donuts and   
danish-like objects as well. 

ANGLE DOWN again, on Buffy. It's clear this time – someone is watching her, and despite her innate vigilance, she is completely unaware of it. 

From the watcher's (no not Giles, just whoever is watching) P.O.V. we see the group exiting the scene. Buffy takes the lead, Willow follows behind her. The witch's red hair blows in the wind, it's a sharp contrast to Buffy's blonde locks. 

REVERSE ANGLE/P.O.V. – we're low to the ground looking up on the rooftop across from the Bronze. Here, dressed completely in black, stands the unmistakable figure of a VAMPIRE. GRILLANDUS, we will come to discover. White in the face; long black hair; black shirt, loose; black pants – not leather or anything Spike might wear. Neatly dressed, but sinister. His coat, cut short, blows just slightly in what little wind there is on the rooftop. He is morphed into his VAMP FACE, but has just the slightest traces of demon in it. In fact, this is his only true face – like the Master, he has been around long enough to have seen the change become permanent. He's far better off than the Master in the looks department however – just a slight RIDGING around the eyes. 

Around his neck flashes a GLINT OF GOLD – hard to tell from what – and as the Scoobies wander off in search of Java, he turns and vanishes into the night. 

BLACK OUT 

**END OF TEASER**

_ I think I'll be posting an act per day... or check my website (http://frawley.cjb.net). _


	2. Act One

* * *

**ACT ONE**

INT. SUMMER'S RESIDENCE – KITCHEN – DAY 

It's a bright, bustling morning in what remains of the Summer's household. Rays of sunlight beam into the Kitchen as BUFFY bounces back and forth from one cupboard to another, pulling out BOWLS and PLATES and various breakfast paraphernalia. Buffy and DAWN seem to have a mother/daughter thing going when it comes to breakfast. Or at least Buffy is working towards that end – Dawn seems to feel that she can pour her own bowl of cereal. She's probably right. 

Dawn happens to be sitting at the counter munching happily on a bowl of whatever – lets say Lucky Charms. Which Buffy attempts to refill – as Dawn is eating. 

CLOSE ON the bowl, which Dawn has to yank out of the way to prevent Buffy from refilling. Some charms (purple horseshoes, green clovers, blue diamonds) scatter across the table. 

WIDEN to a admonishing Buffy and an annoyed Dawn. 

DAWN   
I'm fine. 

BUFFY   
Scientists say a healthy   
breakfast is the key to   
a productive day. 

DAWN   
Did they happen to mention   
what eating a ton of sugary   
cereal does for your day?   
I ate two bowls already.   
I'm fine. 

BUFFY   
Don't complain if you're   
hungry later. 

DAWN   
Later I'll have lunch. 

BUFFY   
Well you can only have one. 

Dawn growls in frustration. Buffy mops up the spilt charms. It's getting closer and closer to being all marshmallows and no cereal. 

BUFFY   
Straight to school.   
And straight back – I   
need to patrol tonight,   
and I want to know   
you're in before I head out. 

DAWN   
You know, I bet Tara   
doesn't hassle Willow like   
this every morning. 

BUFFY   
That's completely different.   
Tara and Willow are old   
enough to look after   
themselves. Plus they're   
powerful witches. 

DAWN   
And I'm what, five and unable   
to feed myself or make my way   
to school? 

A knock on the door announces the arrival of GILES, who opens it up on his own. Seems he has a key. 

ON THE Door, as Giles enters. 

GILES   
Buffy?   
(sees Dawn)   
Oh, good morning Dawn.   
I believe that was your bus   
which just drove by. 

Dawn lets out another groan of frustration. 

GILES   
I'll give you a lift. 

INT. WILLOW & TARA'S ROOM – DAY 

Tara's standing in the doorway, arms crossed, waiting impatiently. Willow is… Willow is running about like a chicken with its head cut off. 

TARA   
We're going to be late. 

WILLOW   
Coming. 

Willow starts towards her. 

WILLOW   
Wait.   
No, I'm not.   
Hang on. 

She heads back, grabs her books, heads out again. Stops, turns back, grabs her keys, heads out again. 

WILLOW   
Alright. Ready. Set.   
Lets go. 

TARA   
I think if we hurry we   
might catch the last half of   
the lecture. 

WILLOW   
(meekly)   
Sorry. 

TARA   
And you skipped breakfast!   
It's the most important meal   
of the day! 

EXT. CHURCH – DAY 

Establishing shot of the Church – it's the same one from "Pangs". 

INT. CHURCH – DAY 

An opening peak up between the pews towards the alter. In the background, we hear voices – muffled, what is being said can just be made out. The church itself is empty save the source of the voices. 

FATHER LEVACK   
(O.S.)   
Everything is in order. 

GRILLANDUS   
(O.S.)   
Good. 

As this conversation progresses, we track up the main aisle of the Church, hang a left at the alter, and come to the Rectory. 

INT. CHURCH – RECTORY – DAY – CONTINUING 

From outside the Rectory we look in, through the door. The room is almost completely dark – the windows have been covered. 

In the doorway of the Rectory we see the outline of FATHER LEVACK, current pastor of the Church. His back is to us, but the priest's garb is unmistakable. He's the Exorcist stereotype of priests – Max Von Sydow style. WHITE HAIR, old. Reaching that point where you just might question that which your life was devoted to. Unlike the Sydow character, though, it seems Father LeVack has conceited defeat. He's conversing with a Vampire in a Church, after all. 

It is from this point of view that we get our first significant glimpse of GRILLANDUS, and he is anything but what one would expect of a Vampire. Well, he's got the blacks down – but that's only because Grillandus himself is dressed in a PRIEST'S GARB. His black hair hangs to his shoulders, and around his neck – the glint of gold from earlier on – hangs a CRUCIFIX. 

GRILLANDUS   
You have done well, son.   
Salvation will soon be   
earned, and you shall live   
forever in the glory of   
the almighty Lord and Savior. 

FATHER LEVACK   
(obviously fearful of this creature)   
Thank… yes. The names… the list   
you asked for. On the desk. 

GRILLANDUS   
Very well.   
You may leave.   
Perform your traditional   
duties. Tonight the hunt   
for the infidels will continue. 

With these words the door SLOWLY SWINGS SHUT – with no apparent move to close it made by either party. The shaken Father LeVack remains staring at it a few seconds before taking his leave. 

EXT. MAGIC BOX – DAY 

We follow DAWN, now free from school, to the Magic Box. 

INT. MAGIC BOX – DAY 

Through the door with her now, where she runs into WILLOW and TARA. GILES is restocking some shelves. From the look of things – BOOKS, CANDLES, various BOTTLES of magic-potion-like potions – the two witches are at work on some conjuring. 

WILLOW   
(looks up as Dawn enters)   
Dawnie! 

TARA   
Hey Dawn.   
School out early? 

DAWN   
Someone let a stink bomb   
off in the café. They evacuated   
the whole school and gave us   
the day 'cus they couldn't get the smell out. 

WILLOW   
We could work a spell… 

DAWN   
And then I'd be back in boring   
math class. Thanks but no thanks.   
How come you guys are here? 

WILLOW   
(innocently)   
We might have missed   
a lecture. And then missed   
another lecture because we   
were a bit busy catching up on the   
notes from the first lecture.   
(beat)   
But I swear it wasn't my fault! 

DAWN   
Uh-huh. 

TARA   
Want to watch us try this   
spell? We're working   
on a strength inducing   
potion… something that will   
get the adrenaline and stamina   
up when fighting vamps. 

WILLOW   
Ve Vant to Pump You Up! 

Dawn's reaction speaks for itself. L-A-M-E, but she'd never tell Willow that, she likes her far too much. 

TARA   
Well actually we want to   
pump all of us up.   
Buffy's got vamps down,   
but when she goes up against   
something bigger…   
Plus, the rest of us… 

WILLOW   
We've got some nifty spells   
but Xander and Giles would   
probably appreciate something   
like this. 

GILES   
(freeing himself from restocking for a moment)   
I'm sure we would.   
However, I do recall Buffy   
saying something about   
Dawn heading straight home   
after class… 

DAWN   
Giles! I'll only stay a bit.   
I'm out early, remember?   
And I can help. I can   
be like, your Guinea Pig.   
Make me all strong and stuff. 

TARA   
Well we're not really at the testing   
stage yet. 

WILLOW   
We'd be more likely to turn   
you into a Guinea Pig. 

DAWN   
Well I'll stand back and watch   
then. Can't get into much   
trouble doing that. And I don't   
want to be a new playmate for Amy. 

With this she crosses the room, hops up on the counter, and picks up a small trinket – in the shape of a lightening bug – that had been lying next to the cash register, part of Giles' restocking efforts. 

CLOSE ON the trinket, for a moment, in her fingers. Suddenly, it SPARKS – shoots light out, definitely of a magical nature. 

ON DAWN as she drops it with a start. It sparks twice more then lies still on the floor. 

DAWN   
(meekly)   
Sorry. 

GILES   
Dawn, please, I really wish   
you wouldn't play with the   
merchandise. At least pick something   
that isn't quite so flammable. Contrary to   
popular belief, that particular charm is   
rumored to have started the fire that   
leveled Moscow during Napoleon's   
advance in 1812. 

DAWN   
How about I fiddle with   
a pair of Chicken's Feet?   
Those are cool, right?   
(meekly)   
And don't start devastating   
infernos? 

GILES   
I suppose.   
Just be on your way on   
time. Otherwise Buffy   
will be worried sick   
and blame me when she   
finds out… and then   
she'll back out of helping   
me rearrange the upper   
level of the shop tomorrow. 

The last part of this he says almost to himself, but the others catch it and Dawn rolls her eyes at it. 

WILLOW   
I'm sure she won't ditch you. 

TARA   
We'll help too if you want 

WILLOW   
And Anya will be around. 

DAWN   
Where is she?   
(semi-sarcastic)   
Doesn't she work here? 

TARA   
Spent the day scouting   
wedding locations. 

GILES   
I gave her the day off.   
One more conversation about   
wedding dresses with her and   
I was afraid I would snap.   
Or possibly wind up modeling   
some for her. 

At this Dawn giggles, Willow can't help but let out a little one of her own, and Tara just smiles. 

TARA   
We'll head out with Dawn   
once we finish up. 

WILLOW   
Let you have some   
quality masculine time   
to yourself, without   
us gals bugging you   
with dress talk and   
feminine things. 

GILES   
Masculine time to myself? 

WILLOW   
That kinda came out   
not so right. 

GILES   
I should say so.   
Very well – I'll be in   
the back for a spell.   
I mean, for a period   
of time. Not to conjure.   
Well. 

Seeing he's botched a perfectly good conversation for no good reason, he heads off. 

Then calls back. 

GILES   
By the way, I've left   
a bucket of water by   
the- 

CUT TO the door, which bursts open, and in runs Spike, covered in a smoldering blanket. 

He throws the blanket to the floor, spots the aforementioned bucket of water, and pours it over the blanket, soaking the shop floor in the process. 

GILES   
Door in case Spike   
decides to drop by   
early again. 

Spike perks up at the mention of his name. 

SPIKE   
Rupert! Good thinkin'   
leaving the water by   
the door mate. Makes my   
entrance less Kentucky fried. 

GILES   
(exasperated)   
You were supposed to   
put the blanket in the bucket,   
not vice-versa. 

Giles heads to the back. A.k.a. Exit Giles. 

SPIKE   
(calls after him)   
Oh. Right. Sorry.   
(re: the group)   
So. How goes the   
struggle for right?   
Still a spectacular pain   
in the rear end? 

TARA   
We do what we can. 

SPIKE   
Uh-huh. I'd rather   
do what I want. 

DAWN   
So what's up. 

SPIKE   
The usual.   
Seekin' the slayer. 

WILLOW   
I've never seen a vampire   
spend so much time with   
a Slayer. Well maybe Angel. Still,   
seems like a big warning bell.   
BEEP – Trained killer   
on a mission to destroy my   
kind. 

SPIKE   
(defensive)   
Not like she'd   
off me. Chip, no chip. Don't   
matter a bit. I've been good.   
Haven't had a fresh meal in over   
a year now. Think of me   
as in recovery. 

TARA   
Where relapses are   
deadly. 

SPIKE   
Well aren't you a morbid   
bunch today? Here I bring   
bright cheerful news for Buffy,   
and all you ramble on about   
is death and who I've eaten lately. 

WILLOW   
Force of habit.   
So what's the good news? 

SPIKE   
Someone's been   
feeding over by the church.   
Drained blokes turning up.   
Means one thing – new vamp in   
town. Now, most of my kind avoid   
holy places – seems there's   
this strange aversion to   
organized religion. So this   
guy's interesting. 

DAWN   
That's good news? 

SPIKE   
Well you gotta love the M.O.   
Besides, busy Slayer's a happy   
Slayer, right? 

Off their expressions as they all stare at him. 

SPIKE   
What? What'd I say? 

TARA   
A vampire hanging out near   
the Church… 

WILLOW   
They don't tell you about that one   
in the brochure. Vamps and Church.   
What with the big crosses and holy   
water… making the place all   
holy… Definitely an exception   
to the norm. 

SPIKE   
As I said – interesting M.O.   
There's the odd vamp with a fetish   
now and then – Angelus   
had to have his missionaries,   
some like to feed off priests   
– but usually the ones going   
for religious types are old   
and powerful. 

DAWN   
This is how you intended   
to cheer up my sister? 

SPIKE   
Well she's the Slayer!   
It sounds fun to me. 

DAWN   
You need to get out more. 

EXT. CHURCH – NIGHT 

BUFFY hunts stealthily through the yard in front of the church. There really isn't much sign of activity however. Dark and quiet. That pretty much sums it up. 

XANDER   
(off-screen)   
So Spike sent us to Church? 

BUFFY   
He sent us to patrol the Church.   
I mean, he didn't send us.   
I chose to follow his lead. 

XANDER strolls into the frame. 

BUFFY   
And you chose to keep   
me company. Thanks. 

XANDER   
I chose to keep my sanity. 

BUFFY   
Anya still in the wedding craze,   
huh? 

XANDER   
Craze? More like a mania!   
In fact, it's the Beatle mania   
of weddings. 

BUFFY   
She'll get over it. 

XANDER   
No, she won't.   
It's a wedding. She'll   
go nuts with the planning,   
we'll scrape by the expenses   
thanks to my new job and   
the sudden, well-timed,   
spontaneous raise for Anya   
courtesy of Giles – I really   
need to thank him for that – and   
(briefest of pauses, then sort of   
dreamy – but not, repeat, not, cheesy)   
then we'll be married. 

BUFFY   
Ok. So she won't get over it.   
But you know what I mean.   
It's going to be so good.   
You'll see.   
(pause of her own)   
You know, of all of us…   
The Scooby Gang…   
I never though you'd   
be the first one tying   
the knot. I mean, don't take   
it-   
(there's no good way out of this for her)   
I oops'ed. 

XANDER   
No, you didn't.   
It's cool. I never   
thought it would be me   
either. I never thought about   
it, period. Then, wham!   
Whacked out bitch-God   
goes on a rampage, and   
suddenly life moves into   
fast-forward. 

BUFFY   
She's a lucky woman. 

XANDER   
Glory? 

BUFFY   
Anya. 

XANDER   
(with a smile)   
I know. But something   
tells me I'm getting the   
better deal. 

BUFFY   
Oh, I dunno… 

This (Awkward? Gratifying? Just plain old happy?) moment lasts a second. Then: 

XANDER   
Glory being dead though – lucky   
in its own special way. That "one   
less psycho hellgod to deal with"   
way. 

BUFFY   
No joking your way out of   
compliments tonight. Anya's   
lucky to get you. Any girl   
would be. 

It's quite possible that Xander is BLUSHING. Plausible even. 

XANDER   
Th- 

From off-screen comes a LOUD SCREECH – the whine of a DOOR OPENING, but Buffy and Xander have whirled around, both with stakes in hand. 

ON BUFFY AND XANDER – their expressions. 

CUT TO the entrance to the Church. Standing in the doorway is FATHER LEVACK, looking small, innocent, priest-like. His black garb makes forms a silhouette in the doorway, the church within remaining relatively well lit despite the late hour. It's basically black silhouette, white backdrop. Few details. 

FATHER LEVACK   
Ms. Summers?   
Buffy Summers? 

Buffy and Xander approach the entrance slowly, cautiously – but not too cautiously. It is, after all, a Church – and along with it comes an image of safety. There's also some awkward fidgeting and quick hiding of the aforementioned stakes – of which Xander does a rather poor job, letting the end of it poke out, tenting his shirt. 

BUFFY   
Father, uhh…   
Do I know you? 

FATHER LEVACK   
No, child.   
I don't see how you   
would. I did not attend   
your mother's… services.   
I had heard the worst about yourself,   
but it seems as if you're in better   
circumstances than had been thought. 

BUFFY   
Thank you. I don't believe I've   
seen you… in the community   
much. 

FATHER LEVACK   
Unfortunately, I don't   
get to converse outside of my   
own flock as much as I'd like. 

BUFFY   
Oh. I remember the old   
priest here… sort of. 

FATHER LEVACK   
I took over the parish after   
Father Gabriel…. 

XANDER   
(cutting in)   
Perished? 

FATHER LEVACK   
(taking no notice)   
After Father Gabriel's untimely   
demise. But in my, uh,   
business - faith – it's hard   
not to know of one   
of the soldiers of the light. 

BUFFY   
Oh. You know, I don't   
really consider myself much   
of a soldier. 

XANDER   
Breast-plate gray – not   
her color. 

BUFFY   
But I'm very pleased to   
meet you. 

This comes out rather corny – Buffy would rather be continuing on in her patrol – but Father LeVack takes it in stride. In fact, he wanders back into the Church, and Xander/Buffy have no choice but to follow him, for it seems like he isn't done with his sermon of sorts. Well, they could be rude, but… 

INT. CHURCH – NIGHT – CONTINUING 

FATHER LEVACK   
I was just locking up.   
Perhaps you'd like tea?   
The Church isn't so   
old fashioned.   
I probably have some cookies   
stashed away as well. 

XANDER   
Cookies. Very modern.   
Actually I wouldn't mind a- 

BUFFY   
No thanks.   
We can't really stay. 

FATHER LEVACK   
I see. You know, my   
Lord normally wouldn't approve   
of one so young wandering   
about so late at night. 

XANDER   
(a little over-enthusiastically)   
God watches out for us all, right? 

FATHER LEVACK   
But as you're the Slayer…   
There have been such terrible   
reports of late, from my flock…   
Evil is at work in Sunnydale. 

LeVack seems tired. Emotionally, more so than physically. 

FATHER LEVACK   
It always is.   
Witches now, I am told.   
Practicing maleficium, enacting   
curses. Igniting Lord knows   
what troubles. 

Xander's pretty much dumbfounded at this point, and Buffy does the talking, as one-sided as the conversation is. 

BUFFY   
Witches?   
Bad witches? 

FATHER LEVACK   
Why there's no other kind.   
Her power, it stems from   
Satan himself. Why just this   
past week one of my parishioners   
informed me that a witch had   
brought hail upon her gardens.   
Just hers, mind you – her neighbor's   
property stayed perfectly dry.   
Hail, though. The size of   
golf balls. 

BUFFY   
Witches… 

FATHER LEVACK   
Oh my, yes. Vampires are   
not the extent of Sunnydale's   
unnatural side. 

XANDER   
Bad witches. Got it.   
We'll keep an eye out. 

FATHER LEVACK   
See that you do.   
Now, if there's no time   
for tea, I must really   
lock up. 

He herds them both out the door. 

FATHER LEVACK   
Goodnight to you both. 

And with that the large Church doors swing shut with a HEALTHY CRASH. 

XANDER   
Did that guy seem just a   
tad too fourteenth century   
to you?   
(mocking Father LeVack)   
A witches power stems from Satan!   
Hail, hail I tell you, they made   
it hail!   
(back to regular Xander)   
I'm surprised he didn't   
spout off about the Sabbath   
or mention something about   
"bubble, bubble, toil and   
trouble". 

BUFFY   
Xander, I'm shocked. 

XANDER   
Why? Come on Buff, Willow   
And Tara are witches and they're   
not bad. That guy was just- 

BUFFY   
Actually I meant I was shocked   
that you were awake during our   
grade twelve history class.   
Personally I've forgotten most   
of it. But yeah – a speech on   
the Sabbath sounds like   
it would be in the sequel –   
if we ever talk to him again. 

XANDER   
Willow and Tara keep   
me on my toes. And Anya.   
The lot of them being all   
history buffs… 

BUFFY   
And here Buffy's not a history buff. 

XANDER   
I just haven't heard a sermon   
like that outside of a   
textbook. Until tonight. 

BUFFY   
Me neither. 

XANDER   
And yet you're the University student. 

BUFFY   
Ex. 

XANDER   
(embarrassed, trying to make the save)   
I'm sure you'll get-   
(slightly panicked)   
Vampire. 

BUFFY   
I get enough of those   
already. 

XANDER   
Vampire. 

REVERSE ANGLE to see GRILLANDUS, standing regally, the CROSS around his neck shining with an unnatural glint. His face betrays no emotion. 

BLACK OUT 

**END OF ACT ONE**


	3. Act Two

* * *

**ACT TWO**

EXT. CHURCH - NIGHT 

We come in where we left off. BUFFY and GRILLANDUS are squaring off. XANDER has moved to the background, but has his stake in hand. Buffy, however, has yet to draw hers. The night is now completely quiet, and the words that follow seem to be breaking the serenity of the evening. 

BUFFY   
Nice outfit. You the role-playing   
type? 

GRILLANDUS   
My concern is not with you,   
daughter.   
(re: Xander)   
Neither of you.   
Leave this place. 

BUFFY   
I don't think so.   
Maybe you don't get it.   
I'm Buffy. The Slayer. 

GRILLANDUS   
A Slayer. How intriguing. 

BUFFY   
Most vamps find it more   
frightening than intriguing. 

GRILLANDUS   
I should think so.   
Yet I have precious   
little time to converse with you.   
Leave this place, lest you interfere   
with the Lord's work. 

BUFFY   
What, you really think you're   
a priest? Hunting near a   
church, wearing a priest's garb.   
Wearing a... cross? 

The sight of the cross finally registers, and she slips off her game just a little. 

GRILLANDUS   
I work in the name Christ our   
Lord, to rid this land of all servants   
of Satan. Women who chant and   
charm. Those who make   
a pact with the Devil shall   
face death at the stake. 

XANDER   
Funny, that's what you're facing.   
Just a different kind of stake.   
This one being of the sharp, pointy   
variety as opposed to the "get tied to   
it and burn" type. 

GRILLANDUS   
Do not interfere, boy.   
(re: Buffy)   
Nor you, Slayer.   
These women who have betrayed   
their faith - these witches who   
commune with the Devil - they   
are my only concern.   
Those who invoke demons   
shall be made repentant. 

XANDER   
You do know you're a vampire, right? 

GRILLANDUS   
You try my patience. 

BUFFY   
And the poor saps who've been   
turning up, oh, say, dead here   
so that you can feed? Did   
they try your patience?   
Or were they just extra tasty?   
(sarcastically)   
Oh, wait! Maybe they were witches! 

GRILLANDUS   
The Lord's work demands sacrifice. 

BUFFY   
So does the Slayer's.   
Looks like you just volunteered. 

Buffy springs into action with these words. A simple routine - SPIN KICK, LAND, JAB, JAB, a JUMP KICK high to Grillandus' chest to knock him back. Only he doesn't make a sound, doesn't fall back, doesn't even register that the blows have hit him - but they did, each and every one. 

GRILLANDUS   
You fight the wrong battles,   
Slayer. 

BUFFY   
Oh, I doubt that. 

GRILLANDUS   
I am God's soldier.   
His hand in the world. 

BUFFY   
You're an abomination. 

GRILLANDUS   
I have wasted enough time with you,   
daughter. See that you do   
not interfere further. Those   
who impede the work of the   
Lord are little better than the   
witches themselves. 

And with this he backs off slowly, into the night. Buffy, wary from her lack of success in her first shot at him, decides to hold back. Instead she watches Grillandus fade into the shadows. 

INT. MAGIC BOX - DAY 

It's the next morning, and we're at the Magic Box. For the sake of argument, lets say it's a weekend - making our cast of characters much more accessible. BUFFY, TARA, DAWN, XANDER, and GILES are present. We open on Giles, who is apparently having breakfast - sipping COFFEE, chewing on a PASTRY of some sort. It's NOT a croissant. 

GILES   
This is most troubling. 

Puts down his coffee. 

BUFFY   
Not enough sugar? 

Buffy's decked out in black pants and a light, airy looking sweater deal. She makes herself look ever the more servile by asking this question, and it's difficult to tell whether she's acting like a doting parent or a devoted daughter to Giles at this point. 

GILES   
I meant your encounter last night. 

BUFFY   
Think I made that clear.   
Troubling doesn't begin to   
cover it. 

GILES   
You said he wore a cross? I don't   
see how that's possible. It would be   
painful even for a brief amount   
of time. 

TARA   
What if it was... charmed somehow?   
To reduce its effect on Vampires? 

GILES   
That would seem to contradict   
his stance regarding magic.   
If he is for some reason hunting   
witches, he likely takes the   
traditional - and when I say   
traditional I mean ancient - view   
that all magic stems from   
Satan. 

XANDER   
Light bulb! 

DAWN   
Uhh... 

XANDER   
Something just came to me... 

BUFFY   
I think I got the same light. 

XANDER   
Father LeVack... at the Church.   
He went into this   
big spiel about witches   
at work in Sunnydale.   
About all witches being evil...   
(Off Tara, who scoffs at this)   
Which, of course, is ridiculous. 

BUFFY   
And something about   
(botches it)   
male-fish-ium 

TARA   
Maleficium. 

GILES   
Malevolent magic.   
Yes. In medieval times   
the Church - Catholic, Protestant,   
they both hunted - felt that the   
witch's magic - maleficium -   
stemmed from the Devil as a result   
of a pact made with him. They painted all   
witches as evil, and, off and on over   
several hundred years, hunted them   
down, tried them - extracting confessions   
through torture, or even just the threat of it.   
They managed to put a good number   
of innocent women, and more than   
a few men, to death. 

XANDER   
Ok, we all took it in history.   
People confessed for fear of torture,   
things got out of hand, and it   
eventually cleared up, right? 

GILES   
Yes, but your encounter with this vampire   
leads one to wonder... 

Giles retreats into his books, and now it's Tara's turn to take over the history lesson. 

DAWN   
So this Father LeVack... he's in league   
with a vampire? 

XANDER   
Maybe... 

BUFFY   
We need to find that out.   
And we need to know   
more about this vamp. 

TARA   
I'm so glad Willow's not here to hear   
this. It's kind of a delicate subject for her.   
Witches, burning... us modern witches   
have a problem with certain aspects   
of history. 

DAWN   
Where is Willow?   
Working on the super-strength spell? 

TARA   
Checking some stuff out at   
the library. Term paper's are due next week. 

XANDER   
The library!   
So that's the happening hangout   
these days. Man, Giles was   
so ahead of his time. And yet   
I'm so behind. 

DAWN   
You'll catch up. 

XANDER   
Nah. Every time I think I'm   
ahead of the times, it's   
just them lapping me. 

BUFFY   
Getting back to the whacked   
out Vampire Priest? 

TARA   
Well, if he's old... old ways die hard.   
Thing is, the Church drove the witch hunts,   
but it wasn't just them. 

XANDER   
Ignorant peasants? 

TARA   
Ignorant educated people.   
Kings, lawyers, doctors - they all   
lent credibility to the "evil witch making   
a pact with the devil" stereotype.   
Special courts were set up   
for witch trials. It was usually   
secular courts that ran the trials   
and did the torturing... 

BUFFY   
But this guy's definitely a priest. 

TARA   
And a vampire. Who thinks he's on   
a mission from God... 

XANDER   
What this guy is, is a wacko. 

DAWN   
I'll second that. He definitely sounds the   
wacko type. A wacko priest. 

GILES   
(entering back into the conversation)   
A wacko cleric. 

BUFFY   
You found him? 

GILES   
Grillandus, a cleric from the   
fourteenth century... 

Holds up a book. 

XANDER   
I knew there was something   
about that century abound... 

GILES   
...who wrote extensively on the   
subject of witches and the need   
for their elimination. He took a very   
hard-line stance - all witches were   
evil, and practiced maleficium that would   
destroy the fabric of society and the Church   
itself. 

BUFFY   
Sounds like an open mind to me. 

GILES   
His ideas were fairly common   
at the time, but he approached   
them with an intensity unmatched before   
or since. The writings of Grillandus are suspected   
to have influenced later writers, including   
King James of Scotland. 

BUFFY   
What I really want to know - not   
that the background isn't spiffy and   
interesting - is why he's a vamp,   
and why he no fall down when   
I give kick. 

GILES   
Well, he is over six hundred   
years old... he was turned - or   
I should say, turned himself -   
just before the dawn of the fifteenth   
century. 

XANDER   
Turned himself? Am I missing something? 

GILES   
He captured a vampire - there's no   
specifics as to who or how - and in exchange   
for his, err, shall we say, after-life, the vampire   
turned Grillandus. Grillandus slew his sire upon   
rising, and spent the last six hundred years   
hunting witches throughout Europe...   
Oh my. 

TARA   
What? 

DAWN   
That wasn't a happy "Oh my" was   
it. 

XANDER   
They never are. 

GILES   
Grillandus was known to be   
a powerful cleric - one capable   
of performing miracles. Had he   
not joined the ranks of the undead,   
he would have had a chance at   
sainthood. His miracles - healing,   
levitation, visions - were well documented   
by the Watcher's Council. They also   
kept close tabs on him over his first four   
hundred years - though no slayer managed   
to defeat him - in fact none even managed   
to face him in combat. The council claims that   
he became a driving force behind some   
of the most intensive witch hunts, and   
sought out and defeated the   
most powerful witches - true witches,   
not just wrongly accused innocent girls. 

TARA   
True witches. Will! 

At this Tara BOLTS out the door in full flight. The others don't even make it out of their seats before she's gone. 

XANDER   
Tara! 

DAWN   
Tara wait! 

BUFFY   
(calm)   
She needs to go.   
(re: Giles)   
Is that it? Is he here   
for Willow? 

GILES   
I don't see who else it could be.   
She's become extremely powerful.   
More powerful than anyone   
I've ever known. And she...   
She has dabbled in darker   
magic. That she's channeled   
in the maleficium could have   
attracted Grillandus an ocean   
away if he's as powerful as   
the council claims. 

BUFFY   
So how do I kill him? 

GILES   
He's still just a vampire.   
The usual stake should do nicely.   
But Buffy... his age will have   
afforded him incredible strength. 

DAWN   
He's over twice as old   
as Angel... 

GILES   
Your only advantage is that   
Grillandus has little experience   
with Slayers. Since none managed to   
even face him in combat,   
he has little experience with them outside   
of your encounter last night. 

XANDER   
Buffy, Willow... 

BUFFY   
I won't let anything happen   
to her. 

DAWN   
If he hits the library...   
Spike showed me a tunnel   
once... nearly everything in   
Sunnydale is connected.   
He could be there now. 

BUFFY   
I know. Know the sewers like   
the back of my hand.   
Oh god that's sad.   
(pause)   
I'll be there, Dawn.   
With luck, cleric boy   
is napping...   
maybe I did wear   
him down last night.   
A little. 

She doesn't sound convinced. 

BUFFY   
Otherwise... Willow is one   
witch Grillandus won't   
be placing under his belt. 

GILES   
In the meantime I'll deal with this   
Father LeVack character. 

BUFFY   
No. You're with me.   
Dawn, Xan - there's something   
I need you to do. 

INT. U.C. SUNNYDALE LIBRARY - DAY 

It's extremely dark in the U.C. Sunnydale Library. Might as well be night. This is probably because we're in the BASEMENT. A lone fixture emits just barely enough light to read under. 

Judging from the extensive collection of books, this would be the University's rare books archive. We find WILLOW surrounded by stack upon stack of dusty old books lining wooden shelves. A book cart - overflowing - rests to one side of the study table Willow is stationed at. The cart looks as though it's been in place a few good years. 

CLOSE on WILLOW, to see what she is examining. It's a magic text - "Incantations of the Ancients: Recent Discoveries" - and she actually needs to create her own little ball of light just to help her see. We WIDEN as she does this to see the ORB OF LIGHT floating over her shoulder. 

What happens next puts her into a state of shock. 

CUT TO a BOOKCASE resting against the wall to the front of the room - which Willow is facing in her seat - as it FLIES FORWARD and is SMASHED TO PIECES AS IT LANDS, sending its contents scattering across the room. Behind it is revealed a PASSAGEWAY, in which stands the figure of GRILLANDUS. He says nothing, but walks calmly into the midst of the room, where Willow has jumped to her feet. 

ON Willow who moves to the side of the room, keeping a good amount of space between herself and the vampire. 

WILLOW   
(flat)   
Who are you? 

Instead of answering, Grillandus continues walking, from the middle of the room, to the back, facing the wall, his back to Willow. As he reaches the wall, he keeps walking - UP THE WALL. He clothes hang at his side perfectly - they do NOT hang down, nor does his hair. He continues to DEFY GRAVITY, reaches the ceiling, and begins WALKING ACROSS THE CEILING as if it were the floor. Again, there's no clue to his being upside down, other than Willow staring at him, and, well, the fact that he's very clearly upside down. 

A WIDE ANGLE shot reveals the both of them, Willow obviously nervous, Grillandus emotionless, and he comes to a stop when he is face to face with the witch - although being upside down. 

GRILLANDUS   
I am your salvation. 

ANGLE ON WILLOW AND GRILLANDUS, the latter hanging from the ceiling, with their eyes locked. 

BLACK OUT 

**END OF ACT TWO**


	4. Act Three

* * *

** ACT THREE**

The next several scenes are interwoven. 

INT. U.C. SUNNYDALE LIBRARY - DAY 

Again we're in the basement of the library, now featuring one DEMOLISHED BOOKCASE, dozens of SCATTERED BOOKS - the old, musty looking type - one figure dressed in a priest's garb, and one frightened witch. 

GRILLANDUS stands in the center of the room, starring at the wall to the right of the hidden tunnel through which he made his entrance. It is WILLOW on whom he is focused - Willow, who stands petrified. Or rather, doesn't stand. 

ON GRILLANDUS - this first shot works to establish the scene, but we're behind him, and the Vampire blocks out the figure of Willow. What we see at first is just a brick wall and some more scattered books about the floor. But then we: 

PAN to his side, and now we get our first glimpse of WILLOW. She's UPSIDE DOWN, arms at her sides (just slightly spread, forming comfortable V shapes), legs slightly spread (again, making a comfortable V shape), hair hanging down below her. An unseen force, obviously channeled by Grillandus, is holding her there against the wall. 

WILLOW   
What do you want from me? 

GRILLANDUS   
To see you pay for your crimes.   
(beat)   
To see you burn. 

WILLOW   
I don't suppose a heartfelt round   
of begging would help change   
your mind? 

GRILLANDUS   
Your only chance of redemption is   
through me. 

EXT. U.C. SUNNYDALE LIBRARY - DAY 

Our first exterior of the building. The library is, for our purposes, extremely old fashioned (and just plain old), featuring a set of stone steps heading to its main doors, and a crescent-shaped driveway leading right up to said steps. 

ON TARA as she runs up the steps, and heads on into the library. 

EXT. GILES' CAR - DAY 

OPEN ON his red convertible, P.O.V. from in front as it zooms towards the camera. 

GILES takes a turn, HARD. In the passenger seat is BUFFY. 

ANGLE on the interior of the car - the Watcher is concentrating on keeping it on the road, Buffy is suiting up. We watch as she tucks a KNIFE neatly into her shirt sleeve, then props her leg up onto the dash and stashes a STAKE into a HOLSTER strapped to her ankle. 

P.O.V. switches between them throughout the conversation that follows. 

GILES   
I wish you would fasten your   
restraint, Buffy. I'm not sure   
even I trust my driving skills.   
Not at a time like this. 

BUFFY   
It's called a seatbelt, Giles.   
Just get us there in one piece.   
I need to suit up... arm up... you   
get the idea.   
(displays one of her weapons)   
More pointy objects,   
the better.   
(pause)   
Just hurry. 

GILES   
I am. Now buckle up.   
What with all these pedestrians in   
the way... oh dear- 

BUFFY   
Turn! 

Giles makes another HARD TURN. He'd nearly missed the intersection. 

CUT TO a terrified PEDESTRIAN, who JUMPS back onto the sidewalk as Giles takes the corner. 

Back to the car. 

BUFFY   
Ok maybe we can slow down a bit... 

INT. U.C. SUNNYDALE LIBRARY - STAIRWELL - DAY 

There's only a dim light in the stairwell leading to the basement of the library, and we track TARA as she heads down the stairs. She moves cautiously now. 

ANGLE DOWN from above, a flight or two up - we see glimmering light coming from the bottom of the stairwell. 

ON TARA from a top-down perspective as she inches towards the light. 

EXT. U.C. SUNNYDALE LIBRARY - DAY 

P.O.V. from the top of the steps, looking out towards the driveway. We see GILES floor it up to the steps then jam on the BREAKS, coming to a stop with a SCREECH. 

GILES   
Well, here we are then. 

Both exit the car, only, as they head up the steps, from a P.O.V. over BUFFY'S shoulder, we meet an old friend - DOC. He's at the top of the steps, a pair of leather-bound volumes in arm. 

ON BUFFY. 

BUFFY   
You. 

If looks could kill... 

INT. U.C. SUNNYDALE LIBRARY - DAY 

GRILLANDUS has been busy, setting CANDLES, preparing TEXTS. One, notably, is labeled "Malleus Maleficarum". WILLOW is still in her UPSIDE DOWN position. The vampire has managed to find a PODIUM of sorts and has several books stacked upon it. As we open he's lighting extra candles, using one that is already lit. We follow him from one candle to the next, in a semi-circle around the witch. 

ON GRILLANDUS, as HOT WAX DRIPS DOWN OVER HIS HAND, flowing in lines pointing out to his wrist, already beginning to cool. He doesn't even seem to notice. 

WILLOW   
Will this be taking long? I could, you know, leave and   
come back... 

GRILLANDUS   
Your moment at the pyre will   
arrive in due course. 

WILLOW   
(downcast)   
Of course. 

Grillandus now stands in front of her with a text open in his arms, and a FEATHERED QUILL and INK deal not seen outside of museums and old movies in a hundred years. He scribbles into the book with deft strokes. There's no sign of what he is writing. 

GRILLANDUS   
Thou hast been found to have consorted   
with the Devil. To have consummated the   
pact with the Dark Lord, and been   
baptized into his service. Against these   
crimes there is no defense. In the Devil's   
name you did commit horrendous,   
unspeakable acts of maleficia.   
(pause)   
On your person, items used only for   
sorcery - Kail-blades,   
pairings of nails, a book of incantations.   
What do you say to this, witch? 

WILLOW   
That's not true! Well yeah, I had those   
things, but I only work magic   
for good. There's no "pact with the   
Devil" or any of that other mumbo-jumbo.   
That's so... fourteenth century. 

GRILLANDUS   
You are mistaken, daughter.   
Magic is the Devil's taint, a poison loosed into   
the world. And you must know that   
by giving yourself to him, you are   
only abiding his wishes. 

WILLOW   
I never gave myself to anyone! 

GRILLANDUS   
Then you are a liar. To lie to me   
is to lie to Christ himself.   
And so all hope of redemption is   
lost. 

He scribbles something else into his book, then discards it to the side. 

GRILLANDUS   
Since you shall not repent, or   
name those others in your coven   
with which you hold Sabbath, your   
end comes now - not   
at the pyre, seeking redemption, as   
many broken hags have gone   
before - but at my hand. 

With these words Grillandus HOLDS OUT HIS HAND, PALM DOWN, and TURNS IT OVER, PALM UP. In sync with this Willow rotates on the wall, and comes to an upright position. As she does the vampire LUNGES at her, fangs gleaming. 

TARA   
(O.S.)   
Leave her alone! 

CUT TO the door leading in from the stairwell, which slams open, and in comes Tara. With a sharp glance, the old, overflowing BOOK CART WHEELS across the room at HIGH SPEED and SLAMS into the Vampire. He's THROWN BACK, and his concentration is lost - the force holding Willow dissolves, and she DROPS TO THE GROUND. Tara runs to her aid, takes her by the arm, and both run out, up, into the sunlight as Grillandus THROWS the cart off of him, sending it into the air, and growls. 

GRILLANDUS   
You defy the Lord's justice?   
Witches, conjuring together,   
in my presence? You are   
exposed, and your lives   
are forfeited! 

EXT. U.C. SUNNYDALE LIBRARY - DAY 

We're back with BUFFY, GILES and DOC. Doc, for his part, has yet to notice either of them, and casually makes his way down the steps with his pair of books under one arm. Ever so faintly comes the sound of the demon whistling. 

BUFFY   
Hey! 

Doc looks up. 

DOC   
I'm sorry... do I know you? 

BUFFY   
If you don't remember... 

With a slight TWIST OF THE WRIST, the KNIFE Buffy earlier slipped up her sleeve appears in the palm of her hand. 

BUFFY   
You will. 

DOC   
Oh. Oh my. That's right.   
How thoughtless of me.   
The Slayer.   
(re: Giles)   
And the killer.   
Ripper. 

GILES   
Watcher. 

DOC   
That so? Ought to watch   
more closely in future.   
Young Buffy here has put herself   
in all sorts of unnecessary danger...   
Can't say it's advisable. Goodness no...   
Interfering with a God, putting   
yourself under the watchful eye of the   
upper realms...   
(re: Buffy)   
I'm afraid resurrection may   
not be possible next time. 

BUFFY   
There won't be a next time.   
Not for you. 

Flashes her knife, sets in an aggressive position, but in a split second Doc back-peddles. 

DOC   
Now that's uncalled for.   
I haven't anyone to bring to   
the dance.   
Besides... I believe you have   
more important errands to   
run. I do recall the screams   
of a certain witch or two rising from   
below while I was in line   
at the checkout desk. 

BUFFY   
Will... 

GILES   
Move off then old man. 

DOC   
Old? Now look who's...   
Old. I suppose, yes.   
(re: Buffy)   
Would you spare me a favor?   
Tell your vampire friend that I'll   
be seeing him. Soon.   
(soon comes out eerily calm).   
And give my regards to the elder   
Summer's sister. 

BUFFY   
I'm the- 

WILLOW   
(O.S.)   
Buffy! 

CUT TO the corner of the building, where TARA and WILLOW come running from. Buffy and Giles both turn towards them. When they turn back, Doc is absent. 

Willow goes about hugging both Giles and Buffy. 

WILLOW   
Tara found me. 

TARA   
Just in time. 

BUFFY   
Nice show Tara! 

Tara is somewhat bashful about her heroic rescue, and it shows. 

BUFFY   
The sun will be setting soon.   
Grillandus will be on the hunt. 

WILLOW   
Meaning he'll be back for a   
return engagement... 

TARA   
He's...   
I'm not sure if even   
Willow and I together   
are a match for him...   
He's so strong...   
I only caught him off-guard.   
I could feel it... 

GILES   
I suggest we regroup.   
Head back to the shop,   
prepare some spells. 

BUFFY   
No. Ixnay on the regroup-ay. 

GILES   
Buffy I really feel... 

BUFFY   
He'll track Willow down again.   
And again. Till it's done.   
I need to move now. 

Off the reactions of the group. 

BUFFY   
Besides, if Tara and Willow are   
right, a few extra spells aren't   
going to turn the tide. I want   
to catch him off-guard, and that   
means going after him ASAP.   
(beat)   
I take issue with vamps who   
target my friends. Especially   
insane ones who think we're   
all still in the middle ages. 

WILLOW   
What's this I thing?   
He's after me. 

BUFFY   
Which is exactly why he   
isn't going to get you. 

CLOSE ON Buffy and Willow. The Slayer puts an arm on her friend's shoulder. 

BUFFY   
You'll get your shot at him Will.   
I know what this means to you.   
I get what he represents.   
But we're doing this right.   
I won't loose you. Tara   
won't loose you.   
Head back to the shop with   
Giles. Dawn and Xander know   
what to do. Once it's done...   
head to the Church.   
And come armed.   
Bring everything you've got.   
WILLOW   
What about you? 

BUFFY   
There's only one place he'll go. 

BLACK OUT 

**END OF ACT THREE**


	5. Act Four

* * *

** ACT FOUR**

EXT. CHURCH – NIGHT 

TRACKING SHOT of GRILLANDUS moving swiftly through the courtyard up to the entrance of the Church. He looks straight ahead as he walks. Reaching the door he THROWS IT OPEN with a smash. The noise rouses FATHER LEVACK, who comes running to Grillandus' side. 

FATHER LEVACK   
Master. The witch. Is it done?   
Are we free from her trickery? 

Grillandus makes no response, and looks as if he will ignore the old priest. However, after a moment he stops, turns to LeVack, as if to speak. In his eyes is… sympathy. 

ON GRILLANDUS, who BARES HIS FANGS and PLUNGES THEM into Father LeVack's neck. Drinking deep, the priest doesn't last long. There's an unmistakable CRUNCH of a broken neck, then the monster casts LeVack's limp body aside, throwing it on top of a pew. 

GRILLANDUS   
(softly)   
Your faith waned.   
Mine… is forever. 

BUFFY   
(O.S.)   
So this is God's work you're doing? 

ARC around to find her in the doorway of the Church. Slung over her shoulder is a mean looking crossbow. In her hand is a stake. BUFFY means business. 

ON BUFFY. 

BUFFY   
Killing one of his priests? 

She impatiently taps the stake in her palm. 

GRILLANDUS   
The Reverend LeVack   
no longer had his heart in the   
task. It's been clear for some time   
that his faith was waning. 

BUFFY   
Tough gang you've got here.   
Forget quitting the crew, questioning   
the goal gets you dead. What, you've   
never heard of a priest with a crisis   
of faith before? Maybe he tired of   
the killing. 

GRILLANDUS   
The cause is just. 

BUFFY   
The methods are deplorable. 

GRILLANDUS   
It must be done.   
For the Lord. 

BUFFY   
Really?   
This isn't God's work you're doing, it's   
yours. You spent a lifetime persecuting   
witches, and when it looked like time   
was running out, you stole eternity   
and damned yourself because you had   
a job you liked. That's all this is.   
Your personal inquisition. The only   
thing I don't get is why you keep   
up with the charade.   
(mocking)   
Servant of the lord, against magic.   
(incredulous)   
You're a vampire nesting in a Church.   
Posing as a priest. It's pretty damn clear   
you're using magic just to stay in here. 

GRILLANDUS   
My power stems for the God.   
He made me his soldier.   
Would you dare defy him? 

BUFFY   
No. I wouldn't. But you know what?   
(beat)   
Killing you won't be defying him.   
In fact, ten to one says it makes   
his week. For all your righteous   
yammering, you missed something   
Father LeVack knew on sight – the   
only soldier of God around here   
is me. Not to be egotistical or   
anything. 

GRILLANDUS   
Enough. You associate with   
witches, you suffer their fate! 

BUFFY   
I'll pass. 

GRILLANDUS   
You'll burn. 

With a motion of the Vampire's hand, Buffy is sent FLYING BACK, into a row of pews, knocking them over. 

BUFFY   
Two can play at that game. 

To the left and right of Buffy appear WILLOW and TARA, back from their errand. Each witch is in a state of intense calm, and in PERFECT UNISON RAISE BOTH HANDS PALMS FORWARD and utter a familiar line: 

WILLOW/TARA   
Thicken. 

Instantly an unseen BARRIER is set in place, one which is given away only when Grillandus pounds against it – it SHIMMERS. 

GRILLANDUS   
So the conniving witches   
finally show themselves.   
All the better. You die   
together. 

BUFFY   
You shouldn't be so confident.   
Let me let you in on a little secret.   
That shield –   
(draws the crossbow, aims)   
It only works one way. 

SWOOSH. She fires, and the wooden arrow flies out towards Grillandus – but stops in MIDAIR halfway between the vampire and the slayer. It hovers there – more to the point, it's FROZEN IN PLACE – it doesn't move at all. 

BUFFY   
Huh? 

WILLOW   
He's found a way around the   
shield. 

TARA   
But only partially.   
He can't physically   
leave it. 

WILLOW   
For now. 

BUFFY   
So it's a stalemate?   
Why must killing Vampires   
be so infuriatingly difficult? 

GRILLANDUS   
These girls will soon weaken.   
When they do, you will   
discover just how difficult   
it is. 

BUFFY   
Ohh, threats.   
Not so high-and-mighty   
when you're in a pinch,   
are you. I've got one   
word for you, pal – Spike. 

ANGLE ON SPIKE – in the rafters above Grillandus. We see him from below. He's HANGING by his LEGS, which are folded at the knee. His arms are crossed, and he looks very much like a bat perched in a cave. He's actually facing away from the vampire below. No matter. Grillandus never sees him until it's too late. 

ON GRILLANDUS 

GRILLANDUS   
What game is- 

ON SPIKE again. At the mention of his name, he's begun to drop down from the rafters. 

ON THE RAFTERS AND SPIKE – he actually SWINGS down in a fluid motion. Hanging by his knees, he raises one arm – clutches the beam – and allows his body to drop down. In doing so, he no longer has his back to Grillandus. Hanging by that one arm, he drops to the floor behind Grillandus, decked out in his leather coat, looking deadly. This sequence takes place in SLO-MOTION. 

SPIKE   
But it's William to you, cleric. 

As Grillandus turns, Spike KICKS him once, hard, square in the chest – the blow sends him flying – THROUGH the barrier – and he lands at Buffy's feet, winded. 

Buffy wastes no time – a series of uppercuts and roundhouse blows knock Grillandus back. 

GRILLANDUS   
What you're doing… 

BUFFY   
Is God's work. 

The stake finds its mark at last, and the centuries old monstrosity, once an over-zealous witch hunter, TURNS TO DUST. 

BUFFY   
Ridding the world of evil. 

SPIKE   
Well most of it. 

DAWN   
(O.S.)   
Cool. That was some kick. 

SWING AROUND TO FIND DAWN and XANDER in the doorway of the church. 

TARA   
The strength potion. It was easier   
to make for vampires. 

BUFFY   
Dawn?   
(re: Xander)   
What is my sister doing   
here? 

XANDER   
She wouldn't take no for   
an answer. She's stubborn   
as a mule. 

WILLOW   
Must be something that runs   
in the family. 

OFF Buffy's pseudo-hurt frown. 

DAWN   
I got tired of missing all the good stuff. 

INT. WILLOW & TARA'S DORM ROOM – NIGHT 

We open on the door to the witch's dorm room, as it swings inward. TARA and WILLOW enter, Tara carrying a purse, Willow a sweater over her arm. Both look exhausted. They fall down on the bed next to one another. The sheets are already pulled back – the bed was never made. 

WILLOW   
Do you ever wonder… 

She trails off. 

TARA   
What? 

WILLOW   
You ever wonder if it's worth it?   
The risk… we put our   
friends in danger.   
Just because of what   
we know… what we can   
do. 

TARA   
Buffy does that every day. 

WILLOW   
She's the Slayer. 

TARA   
I didn't mean… 

WILLOW   
I know. But she doesn't   
have a choice. We do…   
That thing, it came for me   
because it knew what I was   
capable of. 

TARA   
It was sick. In many ways…   
It was a shell of the personality that   
once was. All the demons of that man's   
life, magnified by a hundred. 

WILLOW   
But the danger…   
Maybe he was right in a way.   
You said before… it frightens   
you. My power. 

Tara rolls over, looks into Willow's eyes. 

TARA   
I'm afraid for you. I can't   
help that.   
It's not like I can control…   
I love you. And in no   
way was he right.   
There's always going to   
be danger. But there's   
less if we go through   
it together. 

There's a moment as the two lie together in silence, settling in. 

WILLOW   
Buffy isn't enough, is she? 

TARA   
I don't know. 

WILLOW   
What's coming… I can feel it.   
I don't know what or why or   
even how. But she needs   
us. That makes it worth   
it. 

Smiles at Tara. 

WILLOW   
You make it worth it. 

The sheets are PULLED UP to their shoulders. Without hands. Magic. 

BLACK OUT 

**END OF SHOW**

* * *


End file.
